Guardian Ghosts
by Voiletwis
Summary: Otto, Sparks, Nova and Gibson are dead, but they still live as ghosts. They became guardian of a baby girl from Earth. Over 10 years they try to find out what happen to Antauri and Chiro and an evil what her and the power that is inside of her.
1. Chapter 1

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Please read and review._

* * *

**Chapter One**

It's a stormy night in Shuggazoom City. The rain is coming down hard on people, who were running for their lives. Formless is running amuck in the city and the hyper force is nowhere to be seen. Three formless corner a group of people in an alleyway. A pair of red bream shot at two of the formless and destroys them. A girl with pink pintails and green eyes came down and did a high kick. She destroy the last formless. She motions the people to move on and they ran out of the alleyway to find a safe place. Her skin is clover in metal and her name is Jinmay. She is doing her best to keep everyone safe in the city while the hyper force is fighting Skeleton King. Jinmay look up to where the Pit of Doom is. She can see the Citadel of Bones. The Citadel of Bones use to be a battle cruiser spaceship and now it's a castle. "Be careful you guys." Jinmay said and then she heard a scream not to far from where she was standing. She started to run and to get ready to fight again.

* * *

All the way to the Citadel of Bones is where the hyper force got thrown against the wall. They stay up against the wall for about a few seconds then fell to the ground in a pile. They slowly got up and look at their enemy, Skeleton King. The leader of the hyper force has scratching on his face, arms and legs and his black hair is mess up. His baby blue eyes glare at his enemy. He looks to the left to see an undead orange skeleton monkey, Mandarin, lying on the ground. Sparks was able to take him out with on of his attacks before Mandarin could do anything. He looks back at Skeleton King and he starts to laugh at them. That angry the red monkey even more and he started to charge at his enemy.

"Sparks!" The yellow monkey yell. She starts to run after him, but the blue monkey stop her. Sparks put his magnets together and a ball of red electricity appears between them.

"Magno-Ball Blazer!" Sparks yelled. The ball of electricity flew toward Skeleton King, but it stops before the ball hit him. Skeleton King threw it back at Sparks. The ball of electricity engulfs Sparks and he cried out in pain. Sparks was able to revise the magnetism on the ball before items start to fly toward him. The ball of electricity disappears and Sparks fell to the ground. He tries to get up but he was too weak at the time. Skeleton King smiles at Sparks and he then lifts his right hand. A purple ball appears in his hand.

"Before I destroy you simmein. I what to thank you for helping to reviving me." Skeleton King said with a smile. He let go of the power ball and it flew toward to Sparks. Before it hit Sparks a blue beam hit the ball and destroy it. The rest of the team ran up to him and help him up.

"Sparks, don't ever do that again." The yellow monkey said. Sparks smile at her and nodded. They got into fighting position and spread out to attack Skeleton King again.

"Chiro Spearo!" Chiro said.

"Ghost Claw Attack!" Antauri said.

"Magna-Bolt Beam Splitter!" Sparks said.

"Spin Shocker!" Gibson said.

"Tornado Kablamo!" Otto said.

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova said. Their attacks went straight for Skeleton King. He stand where he is until the attack came close. He lifts his staff and the attacks disappear. He threw them to the walls and they fell in a pile again. Chiro and Antauri are on the top of the others. Chiro and Antauri look up to see a huge purple ball coming at them.

"Everyone move!" Chiro yelled. Chiro and Antauri move lift while Sparks, Otto, Nova and Gibson move right. "NO!" Chiro scream out. Nova, Sparks, Otto, and Gibson look up to see anther huge purple ball coming at them. It was too late to dodge this attack. They look at Chiro and Antauri and close their eyes when the energy ball hit them.

* * *

"Push Sara." The midwife said. Sara pushes hard and stops to take a breath. "That's good Sara. One more push." She said again. Sara pushes one last time and she hears a crying of a baby. She starts to cry with joy. "It's a girl." The midwife said. The midwife put the baby on Sara stomach and they cut the cord. In the corner of the room stand four monkeys with their eyes close. When they heard the midwife talking and the baby crying they open their eyes. They were speechless for a few minutes watching the blonde hair woman giving birth to a baby girl.

"How did we get here?" Sparks whispers to the others.

"I don't know." Gibson whispers back to Sparks.

"Aww… she's so cute." Otto said a little loud. Nova covers his mouth and look around to see if anyone from the room heard him. No one did hear him.

"Sara we have to get her clean up and make sure she is healthy. What is her name, Sara?" The midwife asks.

"Her name is Iris. Iris Ashimori." Sara said. Nova let go of Otto's mouth and they more to the door. The midwife took the baby and walk out to go to the nursery. Nova, Sparks, Gibson and Otto got though the door and then an old woman looks down at them. They stop dead in their track.

"Don't worry dears I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to see my grandson." She said. The old woman looks up at see a baby coming out of anther room. "There he is. Is he so sweet? Now I can go back. I wish I can stay here to see him grow up." The old woman said and she disappears in front of them.

"Did that woman just disappear?" Sparks asks. They look at each other, but one wasn't with them.

"Where's Otto?" Gibson asks.

* * *

They look around to see Otto looking though a window. They ran up to him. "Otto what are you looking at?" Nova asks him. Otto looks at them and then looks back at the window.

"Looking at the babies." He said. The others look at the window too. They see lots of babies being taking care of by nurses.

"Where are we, you guys?" Nova asks.

"You're at St. Nicholas Hospital." Someone said behind them. They turn around to see an old man standing behind them. He has brown eyes and grayish white hair. "Hi I'm Sam Adams. I just came to see my granddaughter. The problem is I don't know my daughter's last name. I just have to wait for my wife to get here." He look down at them and turn his head, "I never saw animals like you four before and no lest you can talk."

"You never heard about us? Guys we're not on Shuggazoom anymore." Gibson said, "Sir what planet are we on?"

"From anther world, wow. You're on the planet called Earth. May I ask your name since I gave you mine." Sam said.

"Sorry, I'm Nova and these are my brothers." Nova said and she points to her friends. They call each other's brothers even those they weren't relative.

"Name SPRX – 77 but you can call me Sparks." Sparks said.

"My name is Otto." Otto said as he waves.

"I'm Mr. Hal Gibson, but you can call me Gibson." Gibson said, "We should go now." Sam looks at them as they start to walk away.

"What do you remember before you came here?" He asks them. Sparks stop and look back at him. "You guy don't know what happen. It happens with new ones. You're dead like me, but I'm guessing you're are guardians to my granddaughter." The monkeys look shock at him. They can't believe what they heard that they were dead.

"Chiro and Antauri are alone to keep Shuggazoom safe. We can't be dead." Nova said.

"I'm sorry to say that you are dead. I had a heart attack so I die before my daughter meet her husband."

"You said something about us being a guardian to your granddaughter." Sparks said. Sam looks back at the nursery.

"I can tell you what my wife told me when I was still alive. Tanya, my wife, great, great, great grandmother was the first to had a guardian ghost and with each birth in the family they get a guardian ghost and they can see ghosts too. They can help other ghosts if they want too. At different ages the guardian ghost leaves and they also lose the ability to see ghosts too. Tanya last saw a ghost right before our wedding." He said, "My granddaughter is the newest one to the family."

* * *

An older woman with brown and gray hair and blue eyes walks up to the window of the nursery. "Ah my dear wife is here." Sam walks over to her and whisper in her ear. She smiles and closes her eyes.

"Sara marriage Donate Ashimori." She said, "I wish you were there for their wedding." She taps the glass and one of the nurses walks over to the glass. "Ashimori." She said. The nurse nodded and walks over to one of the babies and picks the baby up. She walks back to the window and shows the baby to her. "What is her name?" Tanya asks and smiles at her granddaughter.

"Her name is Iris." The nurse said.

"Thank you." She said. Sam whispers again in her ear again. Nova, Gibson, Sparks and Otto couldn't hear what he was whispering to her. After he was done he look back at the four monkeys.

"I have to go. I could only stay here after I see my granddaughter. Take care of her." Sam said and then he disappears.

"I know you're here as my granddaughter guardian. I'll tell you what you need to know. You can't go as far as twenty-five feet from Iris. On the day before Iris birthday you can leave to go to visit you friends and family. There is more but Iris isn't strong to do any other stuff. You are a new ghost so I'll also tell you that you don't have to worry about eating, sleeping or going to the bathroom, but could go to sleep to regain strength when you use powerful abilities." She said. She walks to one of the room where Sara is at resting.


	2. Chapter 2

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Please read and review._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The monkey team is sitting on the floor outside of the nursery for sometime now. They still can't believe that they're dead. They sat there quiet for sometime watching people walking by or looking at the new babies in the nursery. They never have seen people dress so oddly. Some look down at them, but they figure that they are ghosts too. "What are we going to do?" Nova asks them sometime later. She lifts her head from Sparks' shoulder.

"We have to find out if Chiro and Antauri are okay. They got to be alive since they're not here with us." Sparks said.

"We can't do anything right now. We became guardian for an infant." Gibson said.

"We got a whole year before we can check on them." Sparks said. The door to the nursery open and one of the nurses is pushing a baby carte. Otto saw Iris in it and got up to fallow her.

"We should go since it's over twenty-five feet." Nova said. They got up and walk with the nurse. They walk in Sara's room.

"Here you go. Iris is a healthy eight pound and six ounces and twenty and half inches long baby girl." The nurse said and left. Tanya picks up Iris and look at her granddaughter.

"She is beautiful Sara."

"Mom did you get hold of Jazz?" Sara asks. Tanya looks up at her daughter.

"Sorry dear, but I couldn't get your sister on the phone. I did leave a message on her cell phone." Tanya said. The door open and a man walk in the room. He has brown hair with curls and blue eyes. He is wearing an army uniform.

"Donate, you made it." Sara said. Tanya walks over to him and hands the baby over.

"Donate meet your little baby girl, Iris." Tanya said. Donate look down at Iris and he smiles at his little girl. Iris opens her gray eyes and look back at her father. Then she start to cry and Donate gave Iris to Sara.

"Are you hungry Iris?" Sara said. Iris stops crying and look at her mother.

"Sara, she might be a smart one." Donate said.

"Just hope she is not as smart as Gibson or we never understand her." Sparks said with a smile and Gibson glares at him.

"I'm glade they let me come here to see our baby." Donate said

"How long before you have to go back?" Sara asks while feeding Iris.

"I have sometime to help you with Iris, before I have to go back to training. How long do you have to stay here before the doctor let you and Iris come home?"

"He what to keep an eye on me over night and later on tomorrow I can come home."

"Good, now I what you and Iris to live with me so I can help you out." Tanya said.

"Mom I don't know…"

"Nonsense dear. You need all the help you can get with this new baby and after Donate leaves." Tanya said. Sara sighs at that. She knows her mother is trying to help, but in a few days they will be fighting. She never understands her mother since her guardian ghost left very early in her life. Earlier her mother told her that her father came to see Iris. At lest Donate will be with her for sometime. Sara looks down at Iris seeing that she is asleep. Sara knows that Iris will be different from the rest of children, but will love her no matter what.

* * *

"Mom what do you know of Iris's guardian ghost?" Sara said. Iris is sleeping in the baby cart. Tanya is siting next to her daughter in a chair. Donate left to get clean up and change clothes. The monkey team is sitting next to Iris. Sparks and Otto is watching tv while Nova has her eyes close and leaning up against Sparks, and Gibson looking at some stuff around the room.

"I didn't hear everything your father said, but I did hear that the guardian ghost is different from the any other ghosts. We just have to wait until Iris is old enough to talk to us." Tanya said, "But I do know that the guardian ghost is here in the room." She got up and kisses her daughter's forehead. " Sara I got to go, but I'll be back tomorrow morning." Tanya left the room. Sara turns off the tv and lay down to get some sleep.

"Aww… that was looking good." Otto said. Gibson sat down next to Otto.

"We're going to be bored for the first few years when Iris is a baby." Sparks said.

"Yeah, but why does she need to be guarded or at lest the family?" Nova said and she got up to stretch. After she said that a black ball of light came though the window from outside. Gibson saw it as it floats to Iris.

"Huh…?" Otto said. They watch until it is over Iris, and then she started to cry. A black light flow down to Iris.

"Hey stop it." Nova said. They could hear laughing from the ball of black light. Iris cried harder and Sara was still asleep. Sparks act fast. He activates his magna fists and fire at the ball. The black light dodge but was hit and left. Sara woke up and ran to Iris.

"Shh…Iris." Sara said as she craters Iris.

"Okay now we know way she needs a guardian." Gibson said. In a few minutes Iris quiet down and fell back to sleep. Sara places her baby back down and looks around. She didn't feel anything, but when she looks at some of the machines they were acting strangely. She sat back down on her bed.

"Okay guardian ghost, you did something that mess up these machines. I just hope you know what you were doing." Sara said.

"Sparks next time be careful when you use your magna fists." Gibson said, "These machines are imported in the hospital." Sparks rub the back of his head.

"Sorry it was instant. What ever that back light was it was after her."

"It didn't feel good and it was like we had to keep Iris safe." Otto said.

"We should keep a closer eye on her. Just have to make sure that it doesn't come back for her." Nova said, "At lest we can hurt it."


	3. Chapter 3

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Please read and review._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Five years later…

A brown with blonde highlight hair and gray eyes girl is sitting on the steps of the back porch of her grandma's house. Her hair has bits of curls in it. It's October and leaves are falling from trees. She looks around the backyard. The backyard is huge and it is on the edge of the woods. In the backyard there is a pool that her grandma close for the winter. There is also a big barn near a long strip of field that uses to be her grandpa's barn. Her mother and grandma told her not to go in the barn. She sees Otto playing with the leaves and Gibson and Sparks calling each other's names again. Nova stays next to her. She is still worried about Iris since Iris hasn't say anything since they came back from the hospital.

* * *

Iris can hear her mother and her grandma arguing with each other again. They were arguing about her this time around. It all happens when Iris was in preschool during recess when she saw a male ghost watching her swinging on the swings. She didn't like the feel of the ghost so she tries to not look at it. So she looks around for her guardian ghosts and sees Otto playing on the jungle gym. She saw Sparks and Nova siting on a free bench talking to each other and Gibson is facing away from her. He is look at the creek that is off in the distance. She what to go to one of them but they were a little far. Iris looks back at the ghost and he was closer to her. She got off the swing and starts to walk to where Sparks and Nova. Each step she took the ghost takes three steps. In a short time he was behind her and then in front of her. Iris is scare of him with those black eyes looking down at her and pale skin. Iris whimpers Nova's name in hope she can hear her. The man knees down and put his hands around Iris neck.

* * *

"I'm not ready for you just yet." He said in a deep, hard voice, "Your guardians are around and will stop me like before. You are powerful as she uses to be. You have the same ability as she did once. Oh how I what to use her power for evil. I think I'll have some fun first before I get ready for you." He starts to squeeze hard around her neck. Iris has trouble breathing and began to cry. He smiles at her again and then he let go of her and disappears. She fell to her hands and knees trying to breathe again. Everything starts to spin and going dark. A teacher is running up to her and she could also see Nova, Gibson, Otto and Sparks running to her too. The last thing she remembers was Sparks asking what has happen then she blank out.

* * *

Iris woke up in a hospital bed with Otto, Gibson, Sparks and Nova around her bed. She curls up in a ball and closes her eyes again. Nova saw her move and came close to Iris. "Iris can you tell us what happen?" Nova asks, but Iris didn't answer her. Nova wishes she could comfort her, but being a ghost and all she can't touch her. As ghosts they pass though everybody and it sometime freak Iris out when they go though her. Nova looks at the others when the door opens and Tanya, Iris's grandma, came in. She walks over and sat down next to Iris. She put her hand on Iris head and strokes it.

"Your mother is coming Iris. She just needs to get out of work." She said. Iris opens her eyes, got up and hugs her grandma. She starts to cry on her shoulder. "Shh… you're safe now."

"We should have keep an eye on her better." Nova said.

"That was the first time a ghost had hurt her that bad." Sparks said as he swags at a plastic cup of water. He thinks that his hand will go though it, but it went flying throw the air.

"Look like one of them is angry." Tanya said, "Are they angry at you, Iris?" Iris shook her head no. "Then they are angry at themselves. What happen Iris?" Iris just curled up next to her grandma and closes her eyes again.

"I didn't mean to do that." Sparks said as the others look at him. Nova sigh at Iris wish that she will talk to someone. Gibson is watching Otto messing with the cup. He picks up the cup but then it fell down again.

"That is insisting. We never did that before. I say we have to be careful now or we might break something." Gibson said.

"Thanks for the update brain strain." Sparks said.

"Don't call me brain strain, Sparky." Gibson said.

"Don't call me Sparky." Sparks yelled at Gibson. They heard a laugher over where Iris and her grandma are. Iris is watching them talking and laugh when Sparks and Gibson called each other's names.

"You made Iris laugh." Otto said. The door open and Iris' mother walk in. She walks over to Iris and look at her.

"Iris, are you okay?" She asks Iris. Iris nods her head and they hug each other. "Mom I need to talk to you. Iris we'll just be outside." They went outside and Iris sat on the bed. Nova walks over to the door and can hear them talking.

"… We can take her after the doctor check her one last time. Have she say what happen?" Sara said.

"No she hasn't said a word. What ever happen to her she doesn't what to talk about it. Sara don't push her until she is ready to talk." Tanya said.

"You're right mom, but I just wish I can help her. Mom how long before they leave her?"

"I don't know. Your great grandfather guardian ghost didn't leave until he was eighty-four years old. They leave when the time is right." Tanya said. Nova walks back to the others and sat on the bed. She told the others what she heard. Then she turns to Iris.

"Iris when ever you are ready to talk about what happen today. We are here to listen." Nova said. Iris nodded her head, but still didn't say anything.

* * *

Now they back at her grandma's house and Iris is looking at the barn. She got up and looks in the window. Her mother and grandma are still arguing and are not watching her. So she walks down the steps and walk to the barn. "Um… Iris where are you going?" Nova asks. Iris didn't answer her. Sparks and Gibson stop fighting and Otto stop playing in the leaves and watch Iris walking way. They fallow her so they won't get pulled. They walk up to the barn and Iris tries to look in.

"Did they say not to go in?" Gibson asks. Iris didn't answer again. She looks around and saw boxes next to a window that is crack open a little. She climes up on the boxes and look in. She still couldn't see anything so she opens the window and look in. She saw something cover in a brown tarp. Iris looks down and saw that a table is under the window. She climes though the window.

"Iris be careful." Nova said. Iris gave a thumb up though the window. "Let make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Nova said and they walk though the barn. They see Iris standing next to a red biplane. It's an old wooden biplane. Sparks ran up to it and touch it.

"Sweet, a plane and it is in my color." Sparks said.

"Down Sparks. Remember we're not alive." Gibson said. Sparks lower his head knowing that Gibson is right. After Gibson said that he felt bad. He knows that Sparks miss flying as he misses working on experiments back home.

"Don't worry. Maybe you can teach me to fly the plane." Iris said trying to make him happy. She smiles at them. Sparks nodded at that.

"Now that you're talking Iris maybe you can tell what happen back at preschool?" Sparks asks her. Iris shook her no. She was not ready to talk to them about it yet.

"Good going Sparky, you got her to be quiet again." Gibson said. Sparks glare at Gibson for calling him Sparky.

"I'm fine Gibson. I just need to figure what happen and why he what me." Iris said.

"What do you mean he what you?" Nova asks, but Iris just shrugs her shoulder. She opens the engine compartment and sees that it need some work on it. Otto pokes his head in the compartment too.

"This can be fix. If you can help me?" Otto asks. Iris nodded at him. Nova threw up her hands but smile at Iris. The barn door open and everyone look to someone open it.

"Nana I'm sorry, but I want to see what was in the barn." Iris said. Her grandma shook her head and walk up to the biplane. She covers the plane back up and shut the window. She looks over to her granddaughter and Iris knows that she have to leave too. They walk out and Iris' grandma closes the door.

"Nana I what to work on the plane. Otto said that he could help me." She said and looks up to see a man in army clothes standing in the yard. "Daddy!" Iris said and starts to run to him. Tanya gave a sad look after Iris said daddy.

* * *

Iris stops short and look at him when he didn't have his hands out. She looks closely at him and sees that his legs are invisible. Iris lowers her head at him. He walks over and knee down next to her. "Angel don't worry about me. You have to take care of your mother now." Donate said. Iris looks up with tears in her eyes.

"I know daddy, but I'm going to miss you." Iris said. He smiles and looks at the monkey team.

"Those pictures you drew for me look exactly like your guardian ghosts." He said and smile, "Iris I what you to be strong for your mother and I'll see you later."

"Okay daddy I'll see you later." Iris said and wipes her eyes with her sleeves. He was gone when she looks up again. Her grandma walks up to her and hugs her. Iris looks at her friends and they look sad. The back door open and Iris mother came running out.

"Mom is Iris okay?" She asks. Iris lets go of her grandma and went to her mother.

"Mama. I saw daddy just now." Iris said. Sara fell to the ground and looks shock.

"No, this can't be. They just call and said that there could be survivors." Sara said.

"He could be still alive Sara. They could have brought him back to life. Don't worry dear." Tanya said, "Until we know I what you and Iris to stay here until they called." Tanya got her daughter up and helps her to the house. Iris stayed outside and looks around. The team walks up to her.

"Iris, we're always here if you need to talk." Nova said. Iris looks at them from Nova to Otto to Sparks to Gibson.

"I know and I wish daddy wasn't truly gone. I'm going to really miss him you guys." Iris said, "You been say that all day Nova."

"I just what you to know that we here and we're your friends too. Plus you haven't really told us what happen." Nova said. Iris shrugs her shoulder and let out a deep breath. Iris lowers her head and put her hands together.

"Well he had pale skin and black eyes and I felt that he was evil. I didn't get what he said, but he said that you guys stop him before and that I'm stronger then someone else he knew." The team looks at each after Iris said that.

"After you were born a black ball of light was hurting you. Now we somewhat know what he looks like and we have to keep a better eye on you, Iris." Gibson said.

"If you do then you will never see Shuggazoom City at all. You guys been trying to go, but I'm guessing that I'm not strong enough to help. Since Nana said that we are connect in some why and you have been trying every year before my birthday to see Shuggazoom again." Iris said.

"Well one of us could keep trying to go home." Otto said.

"That's a good idea Otto." Nova said and Otto smiles and rubs the back of his head.

"Iris come on inside. It's getting cold." Tanya said.

"Okay Nana." Iris said and went up the steps and went inside with the team right behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Please read and review._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Iris is sitting on the step that goes up stairs. People dress in black walk around her grandma's house. Some of the people have army dress uniforms. Her mother is sitting on the couch and her grandma is next to her mother. Her father is sitting next to Iris in his dress uniform holding on to his hat.

"I see that you have my Purple Heart that I was going to get when I got home." Her father said. She nodded while holding the medal in her hands. He kisses Iris on her head and stand up. He walks over to her mother and sits down next to her. He leans over and kisses her on the check and whispers something in her ear. Iris' mother start to cry and lean against Iris grandma. Iris father got up and put his hat on and salute to his daughter with a smile.

"Now take care of your mother Iris. I'm counting on you." He said and disappears. Iris looks down at her father Purple Heart feeling sad. Nova sat down next to her.

"Your father is a hero and you should be proud of him." Nova said. Iris looks up at Nova. The other three are up stairs looking down.

"Nova I am proud of daddy, but I'm going to miss him." Iris said quietly. A woman that look like her mother knee down and Iris look at her.

"Oh great not her again." Sparks said as he came down the steps along with Otto and Gibson.

"Yes Aunt Jazz. What can I do for you?" Iris said. Iris looks at her aunt not happy to see her again.

"Now why do you think I what something?" Aunt Jazz said.

"Because you always ask me to talk to Mama for money or need a place to sleep." Iris said.

"Well could you? You know ask her if I could stay with you and your mother?" She asks. Iris stands up and walks up stairs to her room that she has in her grandma's house.

* * *

Iris sat down on her bed and look at the medal again. 'Am I really proud of daddy? What did he do to get this and how did he die? Why no one will tell me?' Iris thought. She got up from her bed and walk to her desk. She places the Purple Heart medal in one of the drawers with a model plane and some papers. The team watches Iris but didn't say any thing because they know she is trying to understand what happen to her father. They also know that no one told Iris what happen to her father and he never told her ether. There is a knock on the door and her mother steps in.

"Iris, are you okay?" Her mother asks. She walks over to Iris bed and sat down.

"Mama why won't nobody tell me what happens to daddy? I what to know what happen." Iris asks her mother. Sara sigh at her daughter for her mother did told her that Iris would be asking about it.

"When you are older I will tell you, but right now I have a question. Do you what to live with Nana?"

"What about you Mama? Where are you going to live?" Iris asks. Sara laughs at what her daughter said.

"Of course I will be living here too. Nana wants us to live with her, so she can take care both of us." Sara said.

"I love to live with Nana. If I could work on Papa's plane?"

"Oh no"

"Please Mama. I want to finish what Papa started on the plane please Mama." Iris said with her eyes as big as oranges. Sara look at Iris knowing that she really doesn't ask much and when she does ask for something she won't let up.

"Can your eyes get any bigger?"

"I think I can get them bigger if you what me to." Iris said. Sparks and Otto snicker at what Iris said and Nova roll her eyes. Gibson just shook his head.

"Let see what Nana say." Sara said.

"Okay… but what about Aunt Jazz?" Iris asks.

"What about your Aunt?" Sara asks. Knowing that her sister is up to something.

"Aunt Jazz said that she needs a place to stay." Iris said.

"Can't she wait until tomorrow to asks? I'll talk to her later." Sara said as she got up from the bed and walk to the door. "We'll spend the night here and we can start packing tomorrow."

"Yeah now it won't be so cowered anymore." Otto said.

"Okay Mama." Iris said. Sara smiles at her daughter and left her room. Iris lay down on her bed and closes her eyes happy that she will be living with her grandma.

* * *

"Iris get up or you're going to be late for school." Her mother yelled from down stairs. She lifts her head from her bed and pace it back down on her pillow. Iris covers her eyes from the sunlight with her bed sheets. It's been almost five years since her father died. Her Grandma died almost a year later after her father. Tomorrow will be her tenth birthday and right now she wants to sleep.

"Iris come on. You can't stay in bed." Nova said.

"Oh come on Nova let her sleep a little bit longer." Sparks said. Nova glares at him since he lost a bet and he is to stay with Iris all day meaning that he has to go to school with her. Gibson and Otto had already left and Nova is going to see if she can get to Shuggazoom City today. Iris sighs and kicks her sheets off of her and sat up. She looks at Nova and Sparks with a tried look on her face.

"Maybe you shouldn't be staying up late working on the biplane with Otto." Nova said with her hands on her hips.

"Iris don't make me come up there!" Her mother yelled again.

"I'm up mother." Iris said as she got out of bed.

"I'm going in to work early so I better not get a call that you were late. See you later Iris." Iris heard the front door open and close. She walks to her window and opens it. A cool breeze of a May spring blows though her hair. Iris looks down to see her mother's car pulling out of the driveway. Iris then saw the same female ghost at the end of the driveway waiting for her mother to leave then disappear. Iris sighs and closes the window and grabs her school uniform and went in the bathroom to get change.

"Sparks I'm going to try to get to Shuggazoom now." Nova said.

"Okay Nova." Sparks said. Iris came out of the bathroom in a white dress shirt and navy blue skirt. She is also wearing black legging and a blue vest with the school logo on it.

"I'll see you later tonight Iris." Nova said.

"Okay Nova I'll see you later and good luck." Iris said. Nova nodded and disappears leaving Iris with Sparks. Iris sat down to put her shoes.

"So is there a chance we can skip school and go to the air show instead." Sparks said. Iris looks up at him with a look that said yeah right. "I have to try."

"You can try, but I have two tests today and it's not until tomorrow." Iris said and left. Sparks thought for a moment and look at the calendar to see that the air show starts tomorrow. "Sparks I'm leaving now."

"Wait what." Sparks said then left to catch up to Iris.


	5. Chapter 5

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Please read and review._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It is a quiet late afternoon in Shuggazoom City when Nova finely appears inside the super robot. It took her almost all day to get there, but she finely here. She looks around her old home to see a silver robot monkey, Antauri, floating in the corner of the control room. Nova shook her head but glad that he is okay. She was about to look for Chiro when an orange robot monkey came up from the red tube. He is rubbing his right shoulder and has a scar on his right eye. Nova covers her mouth when she saw Mandarin walking up to Antauri.

"How was training Mandarin?" Antauri asks him without open his eyes.

"It will be a lot better if Chiro wasn't training again." He said. Antauri open his blue eyes and look at Mandarin.

"Again? I told Chiro to rest couple days before training again." Antauri sigh at that. Mandarin look around the room like he was looking for something. Nova is off to the side of them watching them.

"Mandarin what is it?"

"Remember when we met that witch on Abodes." Mandarin said. Antauri nodded remember it.

"Well I don't so alighted me you two." Nova said but knowing that they can't hear her.

"I never did believe in ghost and stuff like that, but since that witch put that spell on me…" He let the rest go. Antauri looks at Mandarin with fear on face. That scares Nova since she never saw that look on Antauri face before. Mandarin saw Antauri face and hold up his hands than winch. His right shoulder still hurts. "Antauri this ghost is different. It's not the one who attacks us a month ago. This ghost feels like a good ghost. It could be them, but I don't know if is one of them."

"Well I'm here even if no one can hear me." Nova said with her arms cross. Mandarin starts to walk away to the medic bay but stop and look back at Antauri. He was back meditating in the corner of the room then he walks in the room.

* * *

Nova decides to go with Mandarin to see if she can find more how he got here. She went thought the door to see Mandarin holding an ice pack on his right shoulder looking at four tubes. Nova gasp to see herself, Otto, Sparks and Gibson in the healing tubes.

"How is this possible? Mandarin how can this be?" Nova shout at him. Mandarin jumps a little and looks around the room.

"Okay now I know it's one of you guys that is here with us." Mandarin took a deep breath and let it out, "You won't believe me if I tell you. So you should talk to Antauri to understand what's going on."

"Okay I'll talk to Antauri." Nova said as she calm down. She still doesn't believe that their bodies are still there. She walks back to the control room to see Antauri talking to a female. She has long pink pigtails that go down to her hips and green eyes. She is wearing white dress uniform with pink scarf and pink gloves. Her name is Jinmay and she looks like a twenty-three year old lady.

"Jinmay?" Nova said.

"Thank you Jinmay, I'll tell Mandarin what you saw." Antauri said.

"Antauri where's Chiro?" Jinmay asks him.

"Chiro is probably still train." He said. Jinmay nodded and left him to see Chiro. Mandarin came out still holding the ice pack on his shoulder. "Mandarin, Jinmay came back, but on the way she met up with 'him'. He never attack her, so she think he is up to something."

"Great, after we destroy Skeleton King that day, that clone of mine is nothing but trouble. Which way did Jinmay see him going?" Mandarin asks.

"She said he was heading the same way we went to defect the Dark One Worm."

"Okay, I think I can find out where his is going." Mandarin said and walk over to the console to start to work, "I'll tell you once I got it." Antauri nodded and he went back meditated.

"Okay… this is it. I just have to touch Antauri when he is meditated and I can talk to him." Nova said as she walks up to Antauri.

* * *

She places her hand on his shoulder and closes her eyes. When she open them again she sees the most beautiful lake she has ever saw. "Nova?" Someone said behind her. Nova turns to see a black monkey with green eyes looking at her. She smiles at him and then she walks up with him.

"Okay Antauri tell me what has been going on. I've seen Mandarin walking around, our bodies are still around, Jinmay looks older and I haven't seen Chiro yet." Nova yelled at him. Antauri smile at her and then he hugs Nova.

"We miss you and the others." He said and let go of her, "I'll start from the beginning. The time when Skeleton King shot you guys we thought that there was nothing left of you, but when the smoke clear you and the others were laying on the ground. We ran over to you guys and you weren't moving. You were breathing, but it was like you were gone. Later on we found out that your soul were ripe from you bodies. Skeleton King has been laughing at us, and Chiro snap. He ran straight to Skeleton King in rage and his attacks were wild. Chiro was thrown back and that's when Mandarin came in. He looks at us and then looks at Skeleton King. Skeleton King told him to kill us and he started to walk over to us. Mandarin stops mid way and attacks him instead of us. It was a hard fight but at the end Skeleton King was finely defeated. The fight also took a toll on Chiro and he hasn't been the same since. He lost his left arm up to his elbow and Mandarin got a scar over his right eye like you saw Nova." If she wasn't sitting down already then she will have fall. Nova and Antauri is sitting next to the lake.

"Okay what about Jinmay and what about this witch you and Mandarin were talking about?" Nova asks. She is trying to find more information what happen about ten years tomorrow.

"It was her idea to age the same time as Chiro. Both Mandarin and Chiro work on her each year. This helps Chiro not to think about tomorrow. The witch told us, when we went to a planet called Abodes, that you and the others became guardian to the Life Bringer and she place a spell on Mandarin so he can feel any ghosts around him."

"Life Bringer? All that we know that Iris' fifth great grandmother was the first to have a guardian ghost and we didn't know why."

"Her name is Iris?" Antauri asks. Nova nods her head to that.

"Why you ask?" Nova asks.

"The witch told us the name of the Life Bringer. She said it was Iris Avlon."

"Avlon? Iris last name is Ashimori."

"We also have a couple of pictures of her that we found here on Shuggazoom. It was dated in the early seventeenth century."

"When I go back to her I can ask her to look up her family tree. Mandarin said you were attack by a ghost." She said.

"Yes we were attack in the super robot for seven days. We hide and when we sleep he comes in our dreams."

"So you know what he look like?"

"Yes, he has pale skin and black eyes." Antauri said. Nova's eyes went big when Antauri said that.

"Did he say anything Antauri?"

"Yes, he told us to not interfere with his plan. That the new Life Bringer is his to do with as he pleases. Nova can you tell me where you guys been doing all this time." Nova told Antauri everything about Iris and where they are. He was glad that they are taking care of a girl.

* * *

Nova blink and she is back on the super robot with Mandarin having his hand on Antauri shoulder. "Sorry Antauri but I think I found were he is heading too. I called Chiro and Jinmay and they should be here soon. Who was it?" He asks.

"Nova." Antauri said.

"What about Nova?" Someone said. Nova looks up to see Chiro walking up to them. His is in hyper form and the shirtsleeve were ripe off and she can see his left arm that is part robot with his orange gloves on. His orange scarf is torn and his black hair is long to his shoulder. His baby blue eyes are hard when she looks at him.

"Nova, I've been talking to her when I been meditating. I'll tell you later. She can only stay until midnight before going back. So Mandarin where is he going?" Antauri asks.

"I believe he is going to Earth, but I could be wrong."

"There's nothing on Earth that is interesting for him." Chiro said. He started to leave but Antauri stop him.

"He knows about the Life Bringer and Iris leaves on Earth."

"Antauri, Iris Avlon is dead." Chiro said and look back at him.

"Yes Iris Avlon is dead but her fifth great granddaughter isn't and she lives on Earth. Nova, Sparks, Otto and Gibson are there with her. She can bring them back, but she won't because the same ghost that attack us, attack her twice. Once she was born and five years later on the day her father died. The ghost wants to use her. Chiro, we should go to Earth and find her. She might be the only way to stop this ghost." Antauri said, "We couldn't do anything for that seven days when he attack us."

"Fine we go to Earth." Chiro turn to Jinmay, "Can you stay here to keep an eye on things?"

"Sure love to." She said.

"We leave as soon as we can." Chiro said and start to walk away from them. Nova shook her head at Chiro.

"You have change so much Chiro. What happen to the cheerful fourteen year old boy that I knew?" Nova said. Chiro stop short from the tube and then he walks in the tube and left. Mandarin looks over at Antauri with strange look on his face and Antauri look back at Mandarin too. Nova thinks that he hears her but that can't be when he is that far from her.

"Okay, we can leave in a few hours." Mandarin said.

"I should go now. Good luck guys." Jinmay said and left.

"I told Nova that I'll show her the pictures if she is still here."

"She is." Mandarin said.

"Okay after word I'll help out." Antauri said. Mandarin nodded and Antauri and Nova went up to his room.

* * *

While passing the bedrooms she sees that their rooms haven't been touch for ten years. They got to Antauri room and Nova saw a desk when he never had one before. Antauri open a folder and lay out pictures and an article on the desk. Nova looks at the article first. It was a short article.

* * *

A four year old boy, Timmy Johnson, was hit by a car around eight thirty p.m. three days ago, he was play in the park. He went after a ball that he was playing with. The driver left the scene of the accent and haven seen since. Miss. Iris Avlon ran to the boy after he was hit and some witness said the boy was dead. They saw her hold his head on her lap and few minutes later Timmy Johnson started to breathe and cry. Later when I try to talk to her about it she said that he was alive when she got there. When I tell her that he had no marks on his body, she just shut the door. The next day, I try to get more information from her and she was gone and no one saw her since. Timmy Johnson said thank you to Miss. Iris Avlon if she is reading this article.

* * *

Nova then looks at the pictures. One picture was in black and white of a young woman that from the new paper clip. She looks at others and then she saw a picture of a child with brown hair and gray eyes. "She looks like Iris." Nova said, then she felt like she has to go back to Iris soon. She walks over to Antauri and lean over and whispers to him.

"I got to go, but I'll tell you that the picture of the girl looks like her. I'll see you guys later." Nova said and she left. Antauri felt something when Nova left. There was a knock on his door. The door open and Chiro walk in Antauri room.

"Sorry, but how are we to find this one girl if we don't know what she looks like or where she lives?" Chiro said. He is leaning up against the wall. Antauri walk up to his desk and pick up a picture of girl. He shows Chiro the picture.

"Nova said she looks like her and we know where she live. I told Mandarin I'll help him out before we leave." Antauri said and left Chiro standing in his room with the picture in his hand.

"I hope you can bring them back." He said to the picture.


	6. Chapter 6

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Please read and review._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Iris and Otto is working on the biplane when Nova came back. Gibson is reading a book that Iris always has out for him. Sparks is sitting in the cockpit talking to Iris on how to fly the plane. Sparks is the first to see Nova came back. "Hey Nova, have you been trying all day?" Sparks asks. Nova smile at him.

"I did it. I finely got to Shuggazoom." She said. Everyone stops what they were doing and before Nova could tell them anything Iris cellphone rang. She walks to the worktable and picks it up.

"Hi mom." She said.

"Um…" Iris looks down at her school uniform, "In the barn working on the biplane."

"No, I change my clothes before working on the plane."

"Really, I'm I going to meet him?"

"Just remember mama, you promise to make my birthday breakfast tomorrow."

"For supper I was thinking Subway and you said that when I turn ten I can stay home by myself."

"I know I'm not ten yet, but you can test me if you what to for tonight. Please."

"Yeah, Okay I'll see you in fifteen minutes, bye mom." Iris said and she hangs up her phone. Then she ran outside to get change out of her school clothes.

"Nova I what to hear too." She yelled out.

* * *

The team walks to the house and went to the living room to wait for Iris. Iris ran down the steps and leans against the back of the couch. "Okay… I'm here." Iris said out of breath.

"I think you broke your old record." Sparks said. Iris just smiles at him. Nova told them everything she saw back home. She said that Antauri and Chiro are alive and well and told them that Mandarin has became good and helping Chiro and Antauri out. She was hesitated to tell them that their body, but she did anyway. They were surprise to hear that their bodies are still around and alive too. She told them that Skeleton King is gone and that the other Mandarin is still out there and might be coming to Earth. Nova then told them about how much Chiro change and that Jinmay also change too. She then told them that they are coming to earth and that Iris family line goes deeper then she knows.

"Iris are you in here?" Iris mother said as she came though the front door. Iris got up and ran to her mother and hugs her.

"Mama I'm so happy for you. You're finely going on a date."

"It's not a date Iris. We're just talking about work." Sara said as she gave Iris her hoagie.

"It's a date mama. You can't foul me." Iris said as she walks to the kitchen to put the hoagie in the fig. Her mother shook her head and went up stairs to get ready. Iris walks back to the team.

"Iris, Antauri told me that you're a Life Bringer like your fifth great grandmother." Nova said.

"What is a Life Bringer, Nova?" Otto asks.

"I really don't know. The only thing that was found out was your fifth great grandmother brought some one back to life." Nova said.

"Do you find out her name?" Iris said. She doesn't believe that her fifth great grandmother is from space, but she did find out her name in the city/town hall today. Sparks was bored out of his mind, but she what to know about her family.

"He said that her name is Iris Avlon and I saw a picture of her. You look like her." Nova said and then she told them about the newspaper clipping she read. Iris looks shock and then shook her head still not believes it. "Was it her name?" Nova asks.

"Her name was Iris Avlon until she was marriage and her last name was change to Todd. Then they move here and build this house. They had three children and all are female." Iris said and the doorbell rang. She got up and went to the front door. Iris opens to see a man with flowers in his hands. He has brown eyes and brown hair.

"You're cute." Iris said as she lean against the door, "And mama said it wasn't a date. Come in." She let him in and Iris walk to the steps. "Mama, he's here and with flowers."

"Iris now stop that." Sara said as she walks down the steps.

"Mama, you look nice for a non date dinner." Iris said with a smile. Her mother hugs and kisses her daughter.

"Now you be good and no scary movies tonight and be in bed before ten thirty." She said and she places the flowers in a vase. She kisses her daughter one lasts time and left with the guy. Iris lean out of the door as her mother got in the car.

"Have fun mama." She said as she waves her hand to her mother.

* * *

Then she saw that same female in the back set in the car that has been following her mother couple of days now. The ghost looks at her and disappears and then Iris shut the front door. She lean against the door and when she looks up she scream out. The team ran in to see Iris against the door and the female ghost looking at her.

"Hey leave her alone." Sparks and Nova said together.

"Cool your jets monkey, because of you I couldn't see what the woman was like." The female said.

"Why are you watching my mother?" Iris asks her.

"I've been watching her because I want to make sure that she is the one."

"What are you talking about?" Gibson asks.

"I've been with your father when the plane crash on the way home. He talk about you and you mother and how happy that he will be staying home to take care of."

"He was coming back to stay? Not going back to the war?" Iris asks.

"Yes, he got shot while he was saving his men. I was coming home to my husband because I was pregnant. Now he needs someone and he needs to move on with his life now." She said, "Start going out with someone and I pick your mother. Until I know he is okay I'll be watching him." She then left them alone in the house. Iris sighs and looks at the team.

"How long does it take to get here to earth?" Iris asks them.

"If they don't get side track it will take about two months to get here." Gibson said. Iris nodded and they hear Iris stomach growling.

* * *

Iris ate her supper while watching a scary movie, which it was all about ghosts. Nova told her not to watch it, but Iris didn't listen. Iris went to bed around ten forty-two with the bedroom light on. Otto stayed with Iris to keep her company. As she fall asleep she ask Otto a question.

"Otto what is it like to be a robot monkey?" Iris said sleepy. Otto rubs the back of his head thinking about what Iris said.

"I don't know. Been like this all my life." Otto said. He looks over to Iris but she was asleep. He smiles, turns off the lights and went down stairs.

"Is she asleep Otto?" Nova asks.

"Yep. She ask what is it like to be a robot monkey before she fell asleep." Otto said.

"Why she asks that?" Sparks asks. Otto just shrugs his shoulders.

"There's something that I didn't what to say when Iris was around." Nova said, "Chiro, Antauri and Mandarin were attack by the same ghost that wants Iris. He attacks them for seven days even in their sleep. He told them not to interfere with him and that Iris is his to do with as he please."

"If Iris put us back into our body then there is no way we can keep anyone safe." Gibson said, "We have to tell her so she doesn't bring us back until we can fight him."

"We got to keep Iris safe. We became her guardian to protect her from what ever he is and we can't let her down." Sparks said. The others nodded in agreement. Up stairs Iris listen to them talking. They didn't see her looking down from the top. She got up and went to bed again. She closes her eyes, then open them again and look around her room. She covers her head with her sheets and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Please read and review._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Two months later in early July, Iris just got out of school and walking to her bike. It is summer break and Sparks is happy to finely leave the school for couple of months. The school had a half-day and Iris is planing on going to Subway for lunch. She is meeting her mother and her boyfriend, Vash, for lunch. His wife ghost is still around him. She keeps telling her to leave him but she wouldn't leave until the time is right. "Ah… no more school." Sparks said.

"Got three months and we're back in school." Otto said. Sparks frown at Otto.

"Don't remind me Otto." Sparks said. Iris put on her helmet and got on her bike.

"She's leaving guys." Nova said. Iris smiles and starts leaving the school ground. The team follows her with their jetpacks. They use their jetpack when Iris is on her bike. She rode all the way and sees Vash driving in his car. Then all hell broke lose; two balls of light hit the ground in front of Iris.

"What the…?" Sparks yelled. The team looks up to see two winged formless flying by and turn around to come after them again.

"Iris run they're after you." Nova said. Iris drops her bike and starts to run the team right behind her. She took off her helmet and drops it. She turns down to an alleyway and hide behind a dumpster.

"This suck we can't fight them." Sparks said, "Nova you said the Skeleton King was gone?"

"He is gone. Mandarin must be controlling them now." Nova said. Then they heard a bang on top of the dumpster and they jump.

"Whoa." Someone said and slide down the dumpster and into a box of old lattice. Otto and Sparks look in and start to laugh. Nova and Gibson look in the box Nova eyes widen and Gibson try to hide his smirk. Iris crawled over and look in the box too. She sees an orange with brown eyes monkey cover in lattice. He looks up at her and smiles.

"Hi, you know that the lid look flat in the air. You must be Iris, Iris Ashimori." He said.

"Yes and you must be Mandarin, the good one?" She said. He nodded and starts to get up out of the box.

"It's already to late to not tell Sparky what just happen." Iris saw Sparks stop laughing and got angry and Mandarin just smiles knowing that it steam Sparks. Then he lost his smile. "I just hope they don't know where you live."

"Mama!" Iris said and started to run. She accident hit Mandarin and he fell back in the box. Mandarin looks up at the sky and sees Antauri flying by. He activates his communicator.

"Antauri I found her."

"Is she still with you?" Antauri asks.

"No she ran off. I think she is heading home."

"Okay I'll follow her. Catch up when you can Mandarin. Antauri out."

"Catch up he said." Mandarin said as he got out of the box. "I need a bath first, but we got to make sure she is safe first." He activates his jetpack and went the same way as Iris went.

* * *

Iris ran all the way back home. She unlocks the front door. "Mama, Mama?" She called out. There was no answer.

"Iris use your cell phone." Nova said. Iris nodded and pulls out of her cell phone and calls her mother. They saw her face lighten up.

"I'm okay Mama. I'm home right know."

"Okay I'll stay here until you get home. See you soon Mama." Iris said and she hangs up her cell phone. She sat down on the couch.

"That's good that she is all right Iris." Otto said. Iris nodded at them then there was a crash at the front door. Iris jumps up and turns to see a half burn, undead monkey looking at her with a smile on his face. His right arm has a claw instant an arm and hand. Were there is orange fur on him there is also white fur.

"Well, well, well isn't it Iris. I've been waiting for ten years to finely take over you." He said to her.

"Man he is getting old." Sparks said. Iris steps back to the back door.

"Where are you going now." He said and jumps told Iris. She fell back on the floor and he lands on top of her. They couldn't help her and hoping that Mandarin, Antauri and Chiro get here fast.

"When I first saw you I knew you will be the one with the power to bring people back from the dead… and to take life away." Then he lean close to Iris' ear, "I took this body so your guardians can't hurt me." Iris eyes went wide and she got her feet up and pushes him off of her. He went flying toward the coffee table, land on it and broke the table. She ran outside to get away from him. She turns around to see a black ball of light come out of Mandarin and going straight toward her.

"Spin Shocker." Gibson said. Small electrical blasts out of his drills and the black light dodge all the blasts.

"Energy Thrust." Otto said as his saws flew toward the black ball of light. The ball of light dodges the saws.

"Magna-Bolt Beam Splitter." Sparks yelled as his magnets start to spin like a machine gun and fire at it. The attacks was too much for the black light and was hit a few times. The light disappears and Sparks stop his attack. "Finely he's gone." Sparks said.

"Iris look out." Nova called out. Iris moves out of the way to see the old skeleton monkey land on the ground. He turns to look at her with a smile.

"So you're the girl who this spirit wants." He said. He jumps at her again but was knock away. Iris saw a silver monkey in front of her with purple ghost claws out. Iris didn't think she got up and ran away toward the barn.

"Iris, its Antauri." Nova said but Iris didn't listen to her. She got to the barn and closes the door. The team walk thought the barn. She looks up at the biplane that she just finish fixing up a week ago. Then she got an idea to fly the plane. The team saw the look on her face.

"Iris what are you thinking about?" Gibson asks.

"I'm going to fly the biplane." She said and got up off the floor. Iris jogs over to the plane and starts to get ready.

* * *

Antauri is in his fighting position ready to fight the old skeleton monkey when Mandarin and Chiro catch up to him. "So brother you got reinforcement now let me get my reinforcement." He said and summoning formless. They came out of the ground and ready to fight. Then they heard what sound like an engine started and door opening. They all look over to see a red biplane coming out of the barn and turning to a strip of land.

"What the…?" Chiro said in a surprise voice. Then he saw a young girl in the cockpit of the plane.

"Formless after her." The old monkey said.

"Mandarin go after her and keep her safe. Me and Antauri can deal with stuff here." Chiro said.

"Right." Mandarin said and activates his jetpack. He was able to get to the plane and land on the wing. Iris looks up to see the orange monkey on the plane.

"I'm not stopping!" She said over the plane engine.

"Not going to stop you. I just hope you know how to fly this plane." He said, then he looks up. Iris pull the stick back and the plane started to lift up. That caught Mandarin almost to lose his balance but he straightens himself out. Iris thought she heard Mandarin saying something but she heard Otto saying oh no. She looks at one of the side mirror and see six winged formless catching up to them. She saw Mandarin changing one of his hands into a cannon. The others were surprise with this new weapon that Mandarin had picked out. He holds out his arm and put his free hand on the side of the cannon and fire. She didn't see what he fire but Sparks did.

"What? He pick arrows for a weapon." Sparks said. No one said anything to him. Iris tries to keep the plane steady as best as she can. Mandarin shot three formless down when Iris did a sharp right turn that Mandarin had to hold onto the hand bars so he won't fall off.

"Worn me next time you going to turn." Mandarin said very sternly. He aimed his cannon again but he didn't see any formless. The plane turn again and he sees buildings. "You went in the city?" He asks.

"I try to stay away from the city." Iris said while look up at him. She looks back down to see two formless in front of them. They start firing at the plane and Iris push the stick forward and they went down in a dive. "Mandarin hook your feet on the handers so you won't fall." He did as he was told and also he shot arrows at the two formless and hit them.

"Pull up Iris." Nova said.

"I can't." She said trying to pull the stick back.

"Sparks do something?" Nova shouted at Sparks.

"What can I do?" He yelled back. As they argue with each other Iris got out of the dive. She is flying over the top of cars. They can hear the horns from the cars. Mandarin is looking around to see if he can find the last formless. Otto looks over the wing of the plane to see people looking up at the biplane.

"Iris you need to land this plane. You're less then half full." Gibson said.

"Iris look out!" Mandarin yelled out. Iris looks up to see a skyscraper in front of them. Iris froze in fear and didn't move.

"Iris pull the plane away from the building." Nova cried out. Iris just couldn't move and then Sparks did something that no one thought they could do. He moves over to Iris and then went though her but didn't come out on the other side. Iris pulls back the stick and the biplane went straight up. The wheels of the plane touch the side of the building. Mandarin had to hold on so he won't fall off. As the plane reaches the top of the building it turn upside down and left. Because Mandarin had his feet in the handers he stay with the plane.

"Um turn this plane right side up so I won't fall off." Mandarin said.

"Now way will I do that." Iris said then she made a smirk that everyone knows all to well.

"Sparks?" Otto asks with a curies tone in his voice. Mandarin just rolled his eyes at 'Sparks'.

"You better not think of doing it to me too." Mandarin said. 'Sparks' looks up/down to the street when he saw the last formless flying by.

"Mandarin the last formless." He/she said and points to it. Mandarin points his cannon at the formless and fire one arrow. The arrow hit the formless and then electricity course though its body. It then the formless exposes.

* * *

"Okay now please right the plane." Mandarin yelled. The plane turn right sides up and left the city. Sparks left Iris body and sitting on the right wing of the plane. Iris shook a little, but it passes.

"Iris sorry for taking over your body but you will have crash." Sparks said.

"That's okay Sparks I froze. Now I know what it feel like when he take control of me maybe even will be worse."

"Iris I don't like it when you talk like that. He's not going to take you." Nova said. Iris looks up at Mandarin to see that he is looking down at her.

"So you have some vision that he is going to get you." Mandarin asks.

"No it was just a feeling that I have sometime. So where are we going?" She asks him. He was about to answer her when his communicator went off.

"This is Mandarin."

"Mandarin are you still with Iris?" Mandarin heard Chiro on the other end.

"Yeah still with her. I was just going to tell her to fly toward the super robot."

"Okay me and Antauri are back and your clone self left already. See you back here." Chiro said. Iris looks the others to see that they are happy to see the super robot again.

"Iris head to the beach and land on the sand."

"Llland?" Iris said, "Did I tell you that this is the first time flying the biplane." Iris gave a weak smile to Mandarin. While Mandarin put his hand over his eyes and shook his head.

"Great and there is no room that I could fly this plane."

"Well I could if you let me Iris." Sparks said.

"Okay Sparks but once we get there." She said. Sparks nodded at her and watch the scenery as Iris flies the plane. Otto is lying on the top part of the wings and watch the clouds go by. Gibson watches Iris flying and lectures her that it was a stupid move she did, but Nova stops him. So he just look out of the plane. Nova just smile and Mandarin kept an eye out for any other formless that maybe still around.

* * *

They got to the beach and Sparks land the biplane on the beach. He left her body and they are standing on the beach. Iris stands alone while listen to the others talking about Shuggazoom City and how much they miss it. Mandarin looks out to the ocean to see its beauty. "Wow." Mandarin said.

"Its like he never saw an ocean before." Sparks said with a smirk on his face.

"Mama must be freaking out that I'm gone from the house and I drop my phone too." Iris said, "And I'm still in my school uniform." She said while looking down at her navy blue skirt with black leggings on. A blue vest with a white long sleeve dress shirt on under it. They heard a noise in the water and look over to see something broke though the surf. The head of the super robot appears and then Mandarin walks over to Iris and activates his jetpack. He picks her up and flew toward the mouth of the super robot. He put her down and then lands himself.

"Come on let get to the command center before we leave." Mandarin said and walks to one of the tubes.

"Leave?" Iris questions him. Mandarin turns around to look at her.

"Yes, we can't protect you here so we're taking you until this is all over. Now come on." He walks back to Iris and grabs her hand. He pulls her in to the tube and went down while the others just went though the floor.

* * *

Antauri is meditating in a corner of the room and Chiro is in the training room when they got to the command center. Otto couldn't hold it in anymore and ran to Antauri and touch his shoulder and close his eyes. Nova told them how she talks to Antauri. Mandarin was about to say something when Antauri fell to the floor. He looks at Iris while she tries not to laugh.

"Otto just hug me." Antauri said in shock. He then looks up to see Mandarin and Iris standing. He got up and walks over to Iris and Mandarin. He put his hands together and bows to her.

"It's nice to finely meet you, Iris." Antauri said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Antauri." Iris said and bows too; "My mother is going to freak out that I'm gone."

"Don't worry Iris we talk to your mother and she said it was okay for us to take you with us. Plus she pack some stuff for you too."

"Hey we will like to see our bodies?" Sparks said. Iris looks at Sparks when he said that. Iris tries to figure out how to ask Antauri, but he figures it out.

"They ask about their bodies?" Antauri asks her and Iris nodded to him. "Then come on. Mandarin tell Chiro that everything is ready."

"Where is he?"

"Training again." Antauri said with a sigh. He then led Iris to the medic bay. Iris saw four healing tubes with four robot monkeys in it. Iris walks up to one of the healing tube to see a yellow robot monkey in it. It was Nova.

"I don't believe it. We are still alive." Gibson said while looking at his body.

"It's kind duh freaky to look at ourselves." Sparks said while looking at his body. Iris put her hand on the glass tube and felt someone telling her to put their soul back in their body. She pulls her hand away slowly, but keep her eyes on Nova.

"Iris are you okay?" Otto asks her. Iris looks at Otto and smile.

"I'm fine." She said. Chiro and Mandarin came it the room to hear Iris talk.

"Ready to go?" Mandarin asks. Iris nodded at him and they walk out of the medic bay. Mandarin show Iris one of the chairs that she could sit in. It was a yellow color and Iris saw Nova smile. Seatbelts came over Iris shoulder and clip together. Mandarin walk to anther chair that was the color red and sat down. Then Chiro and Antauri sat down in two other chairs and fasten them in.

"Okay lets go home now." Chiro said.


	8. Chapter 8

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Please read and review._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

While they have been in space for almost a month, Iris has gotten to know a lot about Mandarin and Antauri more then what the others told her. Iris sleep in Nova's room and when Iris asks where Mandarin sleep he said in Sparks room since it was the only room that he knows that won't blow up or kill him. She spends a lot time with Mandarin just to talk to him. She tries to talk Chiro, but he always has to do something or is training by himself. So most of the time she is looking out in space when they're doing stuff around the robot. Iris is siting on the floor looking at the big screen when Chiro came in looking at his left arm. Iris got up and walks up to him. "Hi Chiro." She said. Chiro look up at her.

"Oh hi." Was all he said and he walks to the medic bay. Iris looks down at the floor and starts to cry when Mandarin came up in a transport tube.

"Iris are you okay?" He asks her.

"Yeah." She said then wipe her eyes, "Mandarin why doesn't Chiro like me?" Mandarin sigh and walk to where Chiro is at.

"Iris you're just too sweet and Chiro have change so much." Nova said.

"You just got to be more tough." Sparks said.

"I don't want to be tough. I just want to be me." She said and walks back to look at the big screen. Antauri came up in his transport tube when there was crash in the medic bay and Chiro walk out mad. Iris ran in to the medic bay to see Mandarin on the floor holding the side of his face.

"Are you okay Mandarin?" Iris asks him and he nodded and got up. Antauri came in to see what happen to Mandarin.

"What did you do now?" Antauri asks.

"It was nothing. I was just talking to him." Mandarin said.

"What were you talking about?"

"It's nothing."

"Chiro doesn't hit you if you were talking about nothing." Antauri said.

"You were talking about me, right?" Iris said, "I just what him to like me." Mandarin sigh and Antauri was in deep thought.

"We got to talk to him guys." Nova said.

"How?" Sparks asks.

"Sleep." Iris said. Everyone look at her when she said that.

"What did you say?" Mandarin asks.

"Sleep. The only way to talk to Chiro is when he sleeps. Nana and daddy talk to me when I'm sleeping. Just to make sure me and mama are okay."

"That will be nice if we could do that." Mandarin said.

"You can't but Nova, Sparks, Gibson and Otto can. When Chiro sleep you sleep too, but awake at the same time. I didn't get what she said. You just have to think about him and you'll be in his dream." Iris said and everyone looks at her with a surprise look on their face. "What? Nana told me once."

"This could work and can find out what's wrong with him." Gibson said and the others nodded.

* * *

After supper and playing video games with Mandarin with Sparks help, she won a few. She is now setting on her bed when Chiro finely went to his bedroom. She looks up at him as he walks by. "Good night Chiro." She said but he didn't say anything to her. She looks sad, but Otto cheers her up a little.

"Okay we just have to wait until he sleeps and then we talk to Chiro." Nova said as she cracks her knuckles.

"Nova we are to talk to him. Find out what's wrong with him." Gibson said. Mandarin walk in to see Iris to bed.

"It's getting late Iris and Chiro doesn't go to sleep until midnight." Mandarin said.

"Okay." Iris got into her bed and lay down.

"I've been thinking Mandarin, Nana told me that mama was a lot like Chiro before I came in the picture. Doesn't care about her life, but when she had me it change her life around. Nana never told me what she did, not even Aunt Jazz will talk about what she did." Iris said and yawns. Mandarin smile at her and left the room. Iris fell asleep in a few minutes later. Mandarin bump into Antauri and Antauri told him that Chiro went to bed early. Antauri went to bed and Mandarin stays up to keep an eye on stuff.

* * *

About an hour later Nova, Otto, Sparks and Gibson is ready to talk to Chiro in his dreams. They are sitting down on the floor, and then they close their eyes and start to think about Chiro. Next thing they know they were standing in a field that was dying. "Chiro?" Nova called out.

"Leave me be." They hear Chiro's voice.

"Kid, we're not leaving here." Sparks said.

"Sorry Sparks but I'm not a kid any more." Chiro said again.

"Chiro come on and show yourself." Gibson said.

"No." Chiro said.

"Then we're going to find you." Sparks said and start walking. The others fallow him and they look around the place. The plants were dying or dead next to them when they stop next to a brown pound.

"Man this place is a dump." Sparks said.

"It's like Chiro's mind is broken. Antauri's mind was beautiful and alive, while Chiro's mind is dying. It's like he doesn't care about life anymore." Nova said. Nova turns and looks in the dying forest for she thought she saw something. "Um… guys there is something here and I don't think its Chiro." The others look at the forest to see something running from tree to tree. The creature stops and looks at them.

* * *

The creature is up on its hind legs with long arms that almost touch the ground. It's high is smaller then they are and it's color is black with glowing bright red eyes. Its ears are pointed and its nose is long and pointed too. Its tail swish back and forth likes a cat. When it smile they can see its sharp teeth that stain with blood. It then haunch over and its hands touch the ground. The plants that were alive around it died with just one touch. It turns around and ran away. They look at each other and then ran after it. They got the edge of the forest and stop when they heard laugher. "Okay that does not sound like Chiro." Sparks said while looking around.

"It sound like it's coming from this way." Gibson said as he points to the right. They walk for a few minutes when they came to lake. The lake water is deep red in color and they can hear a dripping sound. They saw a drop fall and hit the red water. They look up to see Chiro wrap up in thorny veins and his blood is dripping down to the lake. Chiro looks like he is fourteen years old and looking like he doesn't have his left arm. His head is slump forward with his eyes close.

"I told you to leave me alone." They hear Chiro's voice but his mouth didn't move.

"Who are you? You're not Chiro." Nova yelled out. She turns around to find out who just talk. She saw the creature standing just on the edge of the forest.

"I am Chiro, Nova." The voice said,

"We need to get Chiro down from there." Nova said. They activate their jetpack and flew to Chiro. Otto activates his weapon and went after the veins. He cut them and Sparks and Gibson cart Chiro. They lower him down to the ground and Nova rip the veins off. Chiro's hyper uniform is rip up and bloods seeps through his wounds.

"Chiro wake up, come on wake up." Nova said as the creature walk around the edge of the forest.

"He won't wake up and he will never." The creature said. Its voice is high pitch and scratchy when it talks.

"What are you?" Sparks asks.

"I'm Chiro's demon and the voice you hear is what he wants. He doesn't what to talk to you guys." It said with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you." Otto said as he stays next to Chiro.

"The Chiro you know is gone and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Your wrong." Nova said as she tries to clean Chiro's wounds, but they keep on bleeding. "Chiro please come back and help us. We got to keep Iris safe like we keep Shuggazoom City safe." Nova said again while the others watch her.

* * *

Iris sat up from her bed and look over to them. She sees that they are leaning up against the wall or on each other. Iris got up and put on her slippers and walks out of her room. She walks over to Chiro's room and stand outside.

* * *

Chiro didn't move and is still bleeding. "Time for you to leave since you're not welcome here." The creature said and then ran at them. They didn't see it attack them. Otto was thrown close to the bloody lake and Sparks was thrown back to a tree. Gibson and Nova was able to activate their weapons but they too were thrown back away from Chiro. Then thorny veins came out of the bloody lake and start to wrap around Chiro again.

"No, Chiro." Nova said.

* * *

Iris opens the door to Chiro's room and walk in the room. She sees Chiro sleeping in his bed. Iris walks over to his bed and look at him. She can see scars on his chest. She clime onto his bed and sat down crossing her legs. She looks down at him with her head tilt to the side. She moves her hand over to his right hand and touches his hand.

* * *

Bright blue light surround Chiro and the thorny veins back away from him. The creature back away from Chiro too. The group got up from where they fell. Chiro's wounds heal and his left arm grew back. His hyper uniform became as good as new. Chiro started to stir. "No this can't be. He was never to be awakened. This will set things back." The creature said.

"What are you talking about?" Nova asked it. It just smiles at her then it went straight to her.

"Monkey Boom!" Chiro said as a bust of green energy hit the creature. The creature flew over Nova and into the forest. Nova looks up to see Chiro standing there with his arms out in front of him. He put his arms down and looks at her and then turn to look at the others one by one.

"Hey guy um… thanks for getting me out of that." Chiro said while he rubs the back of his head. Otto ran up to him and hugs him while the others walk up to him. "Look I never will say that to you guys and it wasn't me to begin with. When Antauri and Mandarin were working on my left arm they put me under. I was dreaming and that creature came and wraps me in those thorny veins. I could still see and hear everything but I couldn't do anything. Plus I would never hit Mandarin after he been there while you were gone."

"I don't know I think he deserved it." Sparks said and then Nova hit him on the back of his head with her tail.

"But Chiro we didn't wake you up or heal you." Gibson said.

"Then who woke me and heal me?" Chiro asks them.

"I should have kill you when I had the chance, but I had orders not to. I think I'll break that order." The creature said at the edge of the forest. It moves closer to the group. "It's time to die Chiro." It said and moves toward Chiro. It dodges the team and went straight for Chiro. It pulls its arm back and then moves its arm into Chiro's chest. Nova scream out and Chiro look down at the huge wound. He kneed downs and then fell over. The dream world starts to dim around them.

"You were helpful boy." It said and left.

* * *

The team open their eyes back in the real would. Nova started to cry and went over to hug Sparks. Gibson looks over at the bed to see someone missing. "Where's Iris?" Gibson asks. They look around the room but they didn't see her anywhere. They were about to go looking for her when the door open to see Chiro standing at the door holding Iris in his arms. She is asleep in his arms. He walks over to the bed and put her in. He sat down on her bed and look around the room.

"I hope you guys are here." He sighs to himself, "I don't know how, but some how Iris brought me back. I woke up with her in my bed and she fell. When I check her she was asleep. I brought her back here to sleep in her bed and my guess she won't be up early in morning." Chiro said and got up to leave. "Oh and Sparks, Mandarin didn't deserved it." He said and walks out to get back to bed. They never say anything for he won't hear them. They look over to Iris as she curls up into a ball.

"How did she leave with out our body being pulled by her? Chiro's room is more then twenty-five feet." Sparks asks.

"I don't know maybe we can test it when Iris wake up. Now let get some sleep." Gibson said and leans back against the wall. Sparks sat down next to Gibson and Nova lean up against Sparks. Otto looks over at Iris and smile at her. He sat down next to Iris' bed and closes his eyes to rest.


End file.
